5 times:Delos and Torementail
by Danielle Winston
Summary: READ CHAPTER 2 IMPORTANT
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I changed the plot sorry**_

_**Delos and his tutor (5 years)**_

It was just another normal day for 5-year old me. I would go to school then all my fathers best people (my tutor Jonathan included) would come and they would watch as my father made me practice the blue fire that came out of my arm. My dad would yell at me that I wasn't strong enough, I would cry, he would punish me, everyone would go home. That's how it went everyday. I always hated that routine. Well, I didn't mind my studies because Jonathan taught me, and Jonathan loved me, he was the only one though. But the rest of the day I always hated.

Today though I would have done anything for it to be just a normal day. I went to my study happy. I walked in the room Jonathan came in we sat done we read out of big books and we wrote a lot of stuff, that being five I could care less about. But, then we went to training and in training my dad wanted me to bust a hole through the mountain. I tried and tried but just couldn't do it. My dad smacked me in the face and told me I was to weak. Jonathan spoke up saying that maybe it wasn't a good idea to press me so hard. My father to all of our astonishment agreed.

"Your right." He said. "We'll try something easier." He concluded. "Hmmm….." He pondered. "I got it. Why don't you blast him, boy." He told me pointing at Jonathan. Jonathan looked stunned.

"Your majesty!" Jonathan gasped surprised.

"Well what are you waiting for, boy? Do it!" My father says, his patients growing thin. I silently shake my head. My father grabs my arm and holds me in the air. "Do it, brat. Do it now." He growls as he slices my wrist with a wooden dagger because blood must run before the blue fire erupts. My father's voice is full of displeasure. I don't want to upset my father so I let the blue fire go, apologizing to Jonathan with my eyes so my father won't know, as the blue fire hits him. I look at the ashes of my only friend the only one who ever loved me and tears start to fall. My father looks at the group of his best including the guard, Fredrick who likes to grab my arm and hold me in the air, and the witch Mel Adina, who puts the binding spells on my arms "You are dismissed now." My father tells them and they obey and leave. One thing my father, Fredrick, and Mel Adina all have in common is they all treat me as if I am a object, a weapon, not a fragile five-year-old boy. They leave my dad drops me and glares at me. "Why must you be so weak?" He screams outraged.

"I try not to be, father." I answer quietly and softly.

"What did you just call me, boy?" He asks angrier then before. "Go to the castle and go to your chamber you little brat!" He screams.

"Yes, your majesty." I say softly as I bow.

"Your dismissed." He says. That means I am allowed to rise and go to my chamber as he told me to.

_**Blasting The Rocks (8 years old)**_

I never mean to upset my father but it always turns out that I do. No matter what I do he's disappointed in me. Once again all my father's "best" people gathered around this time minus Jonathan. So only two of them. Mel Adina and Fredrick. "Now let's begin." My father says in his cruel harsh voice. I silently cut my wrist with the wooden dagger and let the blue fire blow up the rocks. "More power your useless!" My father screams. I try harder and this time and melt a whole in the mountain. "That's better!" My father says-he actually sounds proud of me for once.- "You didn't even cry that time!" My father says pleased.

"I was five last time I cried, majesty. That was three years ago." I feel a hand connect with my face.

"Don't sass me." My father says.

"Yes your majesty." I say not taking any notice to how bad my face stings because if I mention it he will just hit me harder. "DELOS!" I hear my father yell. I look up, "Yes your majesty?"

"I have said three times now that you are dismissed. Go to your chamber I don't want to see you for the rest of the night."

"Yes, your majesty." I say as I bow then I turn to leave, but still I don't show weakness. I don't cry.

_**Always Disobeying (17 years)**_

I personally feel that since I'm 17 now I should be able to make my own decisions, but, nooo "Delos Redfern I am your father and you will obey me weather your 7 or 1700." nag nag nag. I'm not listening anymore so I did what I always do. I rebelled. My Great-Grandfather the ruthless Hunter Redfern, yes the very one, is here so of course it will piss my dad off even more when I rebel now. Oh and two months ago on my 17th birthday party you would expect a party for the prince getting another year older and becoming a young man rather then the child I use to be. But no my father goes and replaces Jonathan on his list of best people and throws a party for that. Sylvia had turned 18 like 4 months ago and got appointed, on my birthday of course. What ever though I guess the only thing bothering me is no one even acknowledged that it was my birthday and I know Jonathan would have if he had been here. But, anyways so my act of rebellion was when the hunting group that consisted of my father, Hunter, Sylvia, Mel Adina, Fredrick, and of course me. The slave traders Gavin and Bern would have been here but something about slaves and yadda yadda yadda whatever. So as soon as they weren't looking I left the group. I would have gotten in trouble for this anyways but now that Hunter was here it would be twice as bad…Good.

Later after Sylvia found me and made me walk back with her to the hunting group. We were all on foot because of the fact that we were suppose to be hunting. When we got back to the rest of the hunting group my father approached us "Delos!" He exclaimed. He actually sounded worried. "You had us all worried." He said. Then he lifted his hand and striked me across the face. "Don't ever do that again you worthless brat!" He yelled. Then his voice dropped low and very threatening. "I will finish dealing with you when we get home. Do you understand me, young man?" He asked in his threatening voice he only used when he was extremely mad. I bowed my head and replied with the wanted answer of "Yes, majesty." Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him to the front of the hunting group with him. "Your going to stay at my side for awhile until I know I can trust you and know that the second I let you out of my site you won't run off!" He told me both angrily and sternly. "Yes, majesty." I said again. But, in reality the whole conversation didn't phase me in the least bit nor did the stinging smack. I was to occupied thinking about the girl, Maggie. Oh no I think I'm in love with a human.

_**The Dungeon (age 17)**_

I was so occupied talking to Maggie, Jeanne, and Aradia. I didn't notice my father, Hunter, Sylvia, and the slue of guards until Hunter was right behind me and spoke. I went to lunge at Hunter's throat but as soon as I did my father caught me by the neck and slammed me against the hard wall screaming at me, hitting me, slapping me, kicking me. Before he eventually threw me to the ground and yelled at the guards to put me in the cell. After they kicked and threw me in the cell my father said "There's something you don't know. You shouldn't just attack people, especially when your out numbered. I haven't trusted you since you hesitated on my orders on killing Jonathan when you were five." I heard a small almost inaudible gulp and that's when I noticed that Fredrick and Mel Adina were in the room too. Why wouldn't they be though Sylvia just started this and she's in here. "Well the spell Sylvia put on you doesn't only take away the blue fire but all your vampire powers. So, your vermin until I tell Sylvia to take them off." He said it coldly like I'm just some random person and not his son. "Yeah, well screw you too!" I told him. I mean everything he has ever done had always been one thing but to say that he hasn't trusted me for the last 12 and a half years of my life was a hit below the belt. After I made the remark though I wish I wouldn't have because I felt his hand come threw the bars and colliding with my already bruised and swollen face making it an even darker lovely shade of purplish black. They started to walk away but Hunter turned back around. "I think tomorrow we'll have a very special hunt. Then there will only be three wild powers to worry about." He said coldly. I felt more then saw my father look at me "Sounds good." He responded coldly.

Him and Sylvia joined our side in the end. Plot lines goes as is except Toremential and Sylvia are there and neither died at the hands of the guards.

_**Marriage (age 20)**_

"Calm down." My father says as I pace back and forth. Miles and Morgead both look like their trying to control their laughter. You see me and Maggie are getting married today. Miles is standing in as my best man, and Morgead as the only groom's man (A/N I'm not sure that's what their called but I think it is.). My father is just in here because he knew I would freak out like this, and well I guess him and Maggie are the only ones who know how to calm me down when I get like this, and since I'm not aloud to see Maggie yet I guess my dad will just have to do. Maggie has Jeanne standing as the maid of honor and has Jez standing as the only brides maid. "Delos it's time for you to get out there so you need to calm down _now."_ He adds the 'now' for emphases. After we walk out the door he looks at me. "I'm really proud of you, just to let you know." I just nod and smile. It may have taken 20 years but my father finally said he was proud of me.


	2. Should I?

I think I'm going to write another chapter for this story. As you know the last chapter ended with Maggie and Delos getting married and Toremential is finally a father to Delos, well I was thinking maybe do some more of the story where Delos and Maggie have kids and Delos gets the chance to give children better then he had growing up and Toremential gets a second chance of sorts with his grandchildren, and of course their will be a heart to heart with Delos and Toremential and something or another with the apocalypse. Review or PM me to give my ideas.


End file.
